


Perfect

by hataru



Series: Safe Haven [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Holding Hands, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quick Burn, Reader-Insert, Requested on quotev, Sexual Assault, Slow Dancing, Timeskip, Trauma, Trust Issues, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: She ran from the claws of the devil and fell into the arms of a lonely angel with eyes made of honey and hair of spun gold.[ alucard/reader ][ post season three ]
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Series: Safe Haven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658272
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> ASK: “Alucard falls in love with a human girl after he saves her from an evil vampire. He calls her darling and dear. He likes to dance with her and read to her. Please included kiss and hug.”
> 
> i normally don’t take requests, but i decided to make an exception for a fellow writer on quotev. it was meant to be shorter than this, but i got a bit inspired so i hope this is okay.

Her bare feet pounded against the uneven terrain, her chest heaving with each desperate sob that slipped past her lips as her legs threatened to give out under her. Her once clean skirt was now torn and filthy, raised to her knees by her bruised hands. The salt of her tears stung the cuts on her cheeks and her mouth tasted like copper. The bottom of her feet hurt badly, cut open from the rocks and roots on the forest floor. She kept running despite it all. She couldn’t stop, not now that she had finally escaped the greedy grasp of the creature that had slaughtered her family and taken her as a slave— a _pet_. The thick collar around her throat almost burned, heavy on her neck. 

They’d been on their way to Styria for business with an old friend, he’d said with a dangerous smile. He was wickedly beautiful, that was undeniable. He’d looked devastatingly breathtaking even as he tore her family apart with his bare hands and locked her in a cage like an animal. It was a disguise, like a viper hiding behind the petals of a delicate flower. A fucking monster, all vampires were. Hiding wickedly sharp teeth behind pleasant smiles and elegance and sweet voices. The distant, taunting call of her name made her run faster. She would not go back, not to the cooing and the pampering and the touching and the _hurting_. Never.

She’d rather die.

Something came across her blurry vision. It loomed over the trees, dark and ominous. She blinked the tears away, shaky legs slowing to a stop on the edge of the treeline as she looked up at the towering castle a short distance away. The smell of rotting flesh assaulted her nose and her eyes fell upon the two figures set on display. Their white nightgowns fluttered in the wind, their rotting flesh barely hanging on to bone and crawling with maggots and all things death. The sound that left her throat was something between a gag and an anguished cry. She swayed dangerously and reached out to cling to one of the trees, digging her nails into its rough bark. She took in a deep, shuddering breath and turned away from the castle. She refused to run away from one monster just to land in the claws of another. 

And so she ran, stumbling and tripping, but she did. She prayed, mostly incoherent babbles and pleads for anyone to save her from the voracious devils that chased her through the forest. The last rays of sunlight left, along with her strength, and her knees gave out. Her dress tore even more, stained with the fresh blood spilling from the scrapes on her palms and knees. She let out pained gasps and whimpers as she struggled to get back on her feet, only for a clawed hand to yank on her hair. It elicited a sharp cry before she managed to bite her tongue to silence herself as the soft coos of her captor reached her ears.

“Sweet little lamb,” He murmured softly, a sharp contrast to the way his claws dug into her scalp. “You’ve been a bad girl, running away from me in daylight like that…” The vampire continued and sighed deeply, as if disappointed. 

“Screw you.” She spat, her voice shockingly steady despite the frightened trembling of her body. 

The small, serene smile on his face turned into a displeased frown. “Now, now, pet. No need to worsen your punishment.” He said, all feigned pleasantries gone in an instant and replaced with a dangerous threat. 

There was no way in hell she was going to stay silent and go back to that gilded cage. “Fuck you and your punishments, you monster.” She seethed, trying to jerk her body out of his hold. With the annoyed click of his tongue, the tall man turned her around and pushed her into the forest floor. He was over her in a heartbeat. A cold hand trailed up her leg, the pale digits coming away with blood that he promptly licked away. Something hard brushed against her thigh and she froze. 

He gave her a wicked grin, one of his hands pressing down on her throat while the other worked in unbuckling his belts. “I warned you, little one.” The vampire sang, rocking his hips forward into her bare thigh, the tattered remains of the long skirt of her once pretty dress bunched up at her hips. Her tears came back with vengeance, trailing down her temples and into her tangled hair. He leaned down to capture a droplet with his tongue, humming in pleasure against her ear. She turned her face away from him, her vision blurry and her face warm. Her hands desperately tried to push him away, but they both knew it was useless. In the second she considered accepting this terrible fate, she saw a figure in the distance, watching. Words failed to reach her for a moment and in the next, they did.

“Help! Help me, please! H—” With a growl, her captor smothered her cries with a cold hand, digging his claws into her delicate cheeks. 

“Shut _up_. The owner of that castle is _long_ dead, pet.” He told her with a sickening pleasure that made her taste bile in the back of her throat. She cried out against his hand when her undergarments were torn away and his red eyes watched her intently. A slow smile curled at his lips, the same smile that — once upon a time — made butterflies erupt in her belly and warmth crawl to her cheeks. Now it only made her feel fear and disgust. “No one is going to help you, baby, you’re mi—” 

There was a flash of silver and gold, then a spray of something wet and sticky. His hand fell away from her mouth and she spluttered at the taste of iron on her tongue. She opened her eyes, not remembering when they’d fallen closed, and was silent in fright. Her captor’s head rolled away, his body falling on its side with a dull thump. The front of her dress was wet with his blood and her bottom half was still bared on display for her savior to see, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care as she cried in relief. Her bloody palms came up to cover her face and through the gaps of her fingers and her tears she saw long golden hair, gleaming beautifully in the soft moonlight. 

When she came to, she was sitting on a stool in a large bathroom. The blood had dried, along with her tears, into a crusty, flakey layer of dark red. She blinked slowly at her bruised, dirt covered feet before letting her eyes trail up to stare at the lean man with long hair. Her fingers curled around the tattered cloth of her dress and her mouth went dry. Her heart raced within her the confines of her chest and she trembled, afraid this would end just like before. The man said nothing, testing the temperature of the sweet smelling water with his hand before rising to his feet. His honey colored eyes fell on her. 

“Are you awake this time?” His voice was deep, soft like velvet and very pleasing to the ear. It only made the hairs on the back of her beck stand on end. She didn’t reply, only watched him from her spot in silence. She caught a peek of the long fangs in his mouth and pressed her lips together to suppress a whimper. “Not talking? That’s fine.” He murmured mostly to himself and reached out to touch one of the scratches on her arm. Fear grasped at her heart and she jerked away, nearly falling out of the stool in the process. The man pulled back, staring at her in shocked silence for a moment before something like understanding came across his expression. He nodded once and placed a fresh bundle of clothes on a nearby table, “Don’t worry about that dress, just leave it on the floor after you bathe.”

With that said, the vampire left. She doesn’t really know how long she sat there, staring at the door in fear that he would come in again. He didn’t. She shed the tattered remains of her dress and the damned collar was all but ripped away from her neck, thrown across the room. The water stung for a moment, but whatever the vampire had added to it gave her wounds a soothing numbness even as she scrubbed at her skin until it turned pink and she couldn’t feel _his_ hands. Her hair was still a mess despite the scrubbing and the cleaning and all attempts to brush it, tangled beyond repair. It was something she would deal with in the morning, she decided. She wasn’t going to test this vampire’s patience by taking too long in the bathroom. 

She was infinitely thankful that the nightgown was not white, it wasn’t a color that brought fond memories. After she had dried herself and gotten dressed, she hesitated. She had no weapons, nothing to defend herself with if this vampire turned out to be like the last. Taking in a deep breath of courage, she slowly opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Each step awoke the pain on her feet, but she merely bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet. She reached up to scratch at her arm to ground herself, damp hair plastered to the back of her head.

“Don’t do that, you’ll get them infected.” A gasp got caught in her throat and she whirled around to see the blonde vampire, bandages and some sort of cream in hand. He was standing a few feet away from her and had spoken relatively softly, as to not spook her too badly. “Come. Your room is at the end of the hall.” The walk was relatively short and he gestured for her to sit on the bed, she decided to comply lest he grew angry. She tried hard not to flinch when he kneeled down and reached for her feet. “I need to bandage your wounds or else they’ll get infected and your legs will have to be amputated.” 

She knew that, she wasn’t dumb. She just feared the coldness of a vampire’s touch, she feared what he could do, she feared _him_. Against her better judgement, she gave a nod. The ointment felt nice, if not a little cold, against the irritated skin. He made sure not to touch her for too long, working quickly and bandaging her wounds efficiently. She took a minute before she offered him her hands and arms, refusing to look at him even as his long hair tickled her arms. 

“My name is Adrian.” The blonde said softly and she could feel his eyes on her face, but she stared at the wall in stubborn silence. She wasn’t going to fall for it again. She _refused_ to fall for it again. She wasn’t going to give him her name and talk about everything and nothing at all and love with him only for him to show his true colors. She wasn’t planning on ending up like the two bodies outside. He finished up and gathered his things, making sure she had everything she needed for the night. Adrian was opening the door to leave and that was when she burst.

“Why did you kill them?” It came out in the form of a whisper, her eyes trained on the white sheets and her fingers stroking the fresh bandages on her arm. She saw him freeze from the corner of her eye, but he didn’t turn. He stood there for a few, long seconds and she feared he’d grown angry. Instead of turning around and attacking her, he spoke;

“Because they did to me what he did to you.” 

And then he was gone.

When morning came, she found him in the kitchen. She’d only slept a couple of hours, weary but less afraid after his admission. He’d prepared breakfast for the both of them, sunlight pouring freely into the room. It was then that she realized who he was and saw the pink scar circling his wrist. He was Alucard, the son of Dracula and a human. _That man_ had spoken of him a few times in disgust. Despite that knowledge, she couldn’t bring herself to speak during breakfast. Instead, she nodded along or shook her head to whatever question or comment Adrian said. He seemed pleased though, despite the conversation being short and one sided. 

The days went by like that, one sided conversations during meals and she’d hide away during the day with barely enough sleep during the long nights. Her wounds scabbed over and became fresh scars. She didn’t want to think about how she missed his soft, barely there touches when he applied the ointments and replaced the bandages. She didn’t want to think of how her fear slowly turned into something soft and tender and what _shouldn’t be_. She turned in her bed, far too big for just one person and dressed in the lilac nightgown he’d gotten for her. 

The bodies in front — Taka and Sumi, she’d learned their names were during the relatively quiet dinner last week — had been taken down on the fourth day and he made sure none of the clothes he gave her were white. The color brought forth bad memories for both of them and she was infinitely thankful for his attentiveness. The same attentiveness he’d shown on the second day when she’d given up on trying to fix her hair and instead just cut most of it off, falling to her jaw in gentle waves. He’d stared at her for a moment in surprise and complimented her quietly. He won her over then, she realized, and she’d told him her name that day.

Back to the present, a handful of hours before sunrise, she sighed loudly and dragged a hand down her face. “Stupid.” She chastised herself and rose from the lonely bed. She ran her fingers through her short hair and left the large bedroom, slippers silent as she walked down the halls. Muttering soft insults to herself, she pushed open the doors of the library and froze when her eyes locked on to a pair of honey colored ones. A strange look came across Adrian’s face, something like shock and dread, before it was gone as soon as it came.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here—” She found herself babbling and gestured to the hall behind her uncomfortably, “I’ll just leave…” 

Adrian interrupted her with the soft call of her name. “No, it’s alright. Stay.” It seemed more like a plead, but none of them said anything about it. She ran her fingertips over the pink scars on her arm and walked into the room, letting the door close behind her. She attempted to ignore the way the flames of the fire casted a warm glow to Adrian’s creamy skin, but failed _miserably_. The dhampir was beautiful without even trying. He made her legs tremble and not out of fear, and she sat down on the same couch as him to disguise it. “Couldn’t sleep?”

She swallowed thickly and nodded her head, tracing a long thin scar that trailed down to her wrist. “Not a wink.” She admitted in a hush and Adrian let out a small hum, pleased that he’d gotten an answer before flipping a page of the book that was placed on his lap. She mustered up a small bit of courage and it was enough to move closer to Adrian, peering at the pages. “What are you reading?” She enquired.

He looked at her in surprise, mouth falling open just enough for her to see the fangs that once frightened her. Adrian quickly regained his composure, however. “They are mostly poems and songs for serenades,” He began, turning his body so she would have a better view of the book. “Works written by a man from Italy.” 

“Will you read some for me?” She asked after a moment and a slow smile curled at Adrian’s lips.

“Of course.” He seemed just a bit breathless, if not giddy, and she felt a flurry of butterflies in her belly. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and she tried her best not to follow the action with her eyes. “Sei la mia donna, la forza delle onde del mare. Cogli i miei sogni e i miei segreti molto di più…” Adrian’s soothing voice became nothing but background noise, her head buzzing pleasantly as if she had drank too much wine. She didn’t realize she’d been moving closer until Adrian turned his head and their noses almost bumped together. The dhampir looked mildly alarmed and confused, the words dying in his throat. He’d begun to whisper her name when she decided to screw it all and just go for it.

She pressed her lips against his in a kiss, soft and tender and not at all like the ones forced upon her all those other times. He let out a small gasp against her and she pressed forward a little more. Adrian hadn’t made a move to reciprocate and she already felt an embarrassed warmth traveling up her neck as she prepared herself to pull away. She found that she couldn’t, however, when Adrian put a hand on the back of her head and moved his lips against hers tenderly. His lips were soft and laid gentle pecks over her own, his long fingers tangled delicately within her short locks. She couldn’t help the little pleased noise she emitted, but her heart raced in fear at the thought of his hands moving further. 

She pulled away, eyes still closed, and basked in the warmth of the fire and his body. His forehead bumped against hers gently and she let her eyes flutter open. He had such a tender, vulnerable expression on his face that it made her chest tighten and her cheeks to gain warmth. “Will you keep reading to me?” She whispered.

A small, genuine smile crossed his face. “Of course, darling.” Her ears burned at the name and Adrian chuckled. She sighed softly before tucking her head under his chin and the dhampir shuffled slightly to move her into a more comfortable position on top of him. One of his hands trailed down to stroke the pink tissue on her arm as his honey colored eyes trailed down to the book. “Spero che un giorno, l’amore che ci ha accompagnato. Diventi casa, la mia famiglia, diventi moi…” 

Her eyes fluttered shut and she slept better than she had in years.

* * *

“I don’t know how to dance.” 

“That is impossible, darling.” Adrian teased, a loose grin playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes and couldn’t fight off a smile while smoothing down the skirt of her lilac dress. Goodness, he’d even gotten dressed up for this. Instead of just his usual white blouse, the dhampir was wearing his coat and gloves. He’d even taken the time to curl his hair, the golden locks falling elegantly down his shoulders. “Someone as graceful as you surely _must_ know how to dance.”

She blinked out of her daze and stared at him for a moment before pointedly stretching her scarred arms out. She was anything _but_ graceful. Adrian moved closer, shoes clicking against the floor, and took her hand in his larger one to press a kiss to her scarred palm. She flushed, her cheeks gaining that rosy color that he enjoyed seeing on her face. Adrian chuckled to himself and tugged her into his embrace, eliciting a startled yelp. He curled his free arm around her waist and laced their fingers together, beginning to sway softly. “Adrian, I—”

“Hush, dear, I’ve got you.” The dhampir shushed her softly, guiding her into the middle of the room with slow steps and gentle swaying. Sunlight poured through the windows, lighting up the room they’d cleaned a few weeks ago. A content sligh slipped past her lips and she pressed closer to him to lay her head on his chest, hearing the way his heart raced at the proximity despite his composed appearance. Adrian pulled her flush against him and placed his chin on top of her head, rocking them gently as he hummed under his breath.

“How long has it been?” She found herself asking, her lips brushing against the scar peeking from the top of his blouse. 

“I have no idea.” Adrian’s voice rumbled against her ear, pulling back to give her a little twirl before taking her into his arms again, “A month? Perhaps two?” He suggested, not really concerned and just _happy_. 

“It feels like forever ago,” She admitted, a tender smile curling at her lips as she looked up at him. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his jaw, basking in the way he nearly melted against her with a soft sigh. “Thank you for everything, Adrian. I love you.” She murmured, no longer afraid of his touch or these feelings or _him_. 

He looked down at her in something like reverence, a quiet sort of awe. Adrian’s honey eyes gained a glossy sheen and a small grin spread over his lips. “And I love you, darling.” They’d stopped swaying at some point and he discarded his gloves in favor of cupping her face in his bare hands. She nuzzled into his warm palms and closed her eyes, letting out a soft noise of content when the dhampir placed soft kisses over her face. Adrian kissed her forehead, her closed eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and finally, her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and felt joyful tears sting at her eyes, the pain of their wounds long gone. His slender fingers stroked her cheeks and he murmured sweet nothings against her lips.

“Alucard?” 

Sunlight poured through the open doors, casting shadows over the two people standing on the doorway. Adrian’s arms tightened around her and he turned his head to face them, tucking his precious treasure into his chest. She heard his breath catch and peeked out through the curtain of spun gold.

“...Trevor? Sypha?” 

**Author's Note:**

> the italian poem is just a small part of Perfect Symphony by Ed Sheeran and Andrea Bocelli.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are very appreciated in this angsty/fluffy household!! 
> 
> FOR THOSE WHO READ MY ALUCARD/OC FANFIC “OF THE NIGHT”: i apologize for the delay, i had a lot of work to get done for school last week and now i have to take online classes since the governor suspended all classes because of coronavirus, i hope to have the next chapter up this week 
> 
> everyone PLEASE be careful, while this virus may not be as strong as influenza, it affects the elderly and the people with sickly respiratory systems. you could pass it on to someone who is vulnerable if you aren’t careful. PLEASE WASH YOUR HANDS CONSTANTLY AND AVOID TOUCHING YOUR FACE, STAY HYDRATED. 
> 
> and FOR THOSE HERE IN PUERTO RICO: no salgan de sus casas solo para ir a janguear mi gente, tengan cuidado por favor. tenemos que proteger a nuestros viejitos, no sean idiotas. los quiero, cuidense mucho.


End file.
